In prior art systems for stabilizing a platform on a moving vehicle, there have been two requirements which operate at cross purposes. First, it is desirable to be able to rapidly accelerate the platform in either a regular pattern or in a particular direction for initial pointing purposes. Second, the stabilization of the platform in a particular position requires the use of some sort of reference device. This can take the form of a free running gyro wherein the stabilizing influence of the rotating mass is used to control the platform or it can take the form of smaller low mass rate gyros and electronic feedback systems. Unfortunately, the very high mass required in the free gyro approach makes the initial acceleration of the platform for pointing purposes difficult. The rate gyro approach overcomes this problem of high mass associated with the free gyro system, but the rate gyros are very expensive.